


Heroes Aren't Born, They're Thrust Into A Phone App

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble Collection, Every Chapter is Different, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Little bit of angst, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: Fire Emblem Heroes, and the Summoner is a frickin' shipper. T for language. Collection of short drabbles.





	1. Missing: Bruno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where's Ike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672350) by [cawmrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawmrade/pseuds/cawmrade). 
  * Inspired by [Catastrophic Wardrobe Failure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882444) by [JacquelineHyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineHyde/pseuds/JacquelineHyde). 
  * Inspired by [By Your Bedside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10009505) by [eli_beeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_beeli/pseuds/eli_beeli). 
  * Inspired by [Going Once, Going Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733532) by [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured). 
  * Inspired by [Who said Bards had the Monopoly on Seduction?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659271) by [PaperBagGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperBagGirl/pseuds/PaperBagGirl). 



> Inspired by a fuckton of stories as well as fanart/comics online. And of course, my own feelings about the game (especially chapter one, that was mostly me blowing off steam).
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone.

“Where the fuck is Bruno?!” An anguished cry comes from the courtyard. A few freshly summoned heroes raise their heads in alarm, hands going to their weapons. The more experienced heroes, however, only give a passing glance in the direction of the outburst before dismissing it as another one of the Summoner’s odd tics. Alfonse, making his way through his daily patrol, rounds the corner only to find the small, cloaked figure in a heap on the ground near the notifications board. With a sigh, he pokes the pile with the handle of his sword. Two watery round eyes peek up at him from under the hood.

“I still haven’t found a way to summon your boyfriend yet,” they confess, sleeves dangling lifelessly at their sides. It seems they’ve drawn their arms into their clothes like a turtle. Alfonse plants his forehead firmly into his palm.

“Have you been spending time with Princess Veronica again?” he asks, purposely avoiding the topic of ‘Zacharias is not my boyfriend,’ because last time he brought it up the Summoner made a whole presentation about why they are in fact together, complete with live anecdotes from Sharena, and presented it to the whole mess hall. Anna hasn’t stopped needling him since.

The Summoner takes a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down. “Yes, because I love her and she’s always lonely. I thought for sure I’d be able to summon Bruno since we finally finished that whole madness with Surtr, but the gods screwed us over good.” They shake their head in disappointment.

“Well, the holiday season is coming up, maybe one of the new units will help cheer you up?” Alfonse suggests hesitantly. The Summoner purses their lips.

“I guess it won’t hurt to have a festive Celicia. There are just so many more units I’m hoping to get! Like, where’s Dwyer? Where’s Izana? I’m still waiting for Ricken and Heather! Don’t get me wrong, I really appreciate the help of all these heroes, but come on! They let me summon Lady Mikoto, who doesn’t even fight in her world, before a badass like Say’ri? And another thing, when will I be able to get a special version of Soren? Seriously, with all the Ikes coming out, you think they’d give some love to his tactician! And do we really need five different versions of both Lyn and Lucina? They’re both great and I love them, but we don’t need five!”

“I thought there were only four versions of Lucina,” Alfonse cuts in, confused. The Summoner stares at him for a moment, then visibly backtracks.

“Right. You’re, ah, right, of course.” They chuckle nervously. Alfonse gives them a weird look.

“I think you need a break. Go get some sleep or something, do something to relax for once instead of running around trying to get orbs.” The Summoner sighs, sticking their arms back through their sleeves.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. I think I’m still depressed from not getting Halloween Niles… I’ll definitely summon him next time.” Alfonse stifles a shudder at the thought of having two of the white-haired archers around.

“I think one of him is enough for the whole castle, but sure.” He helps them to their feet, then pats their shoulder. “Take a break. I think I overhead Soleil talking about having a tea party later today, if that interests you.”

The Summoner’s eyes light up at the mention of tea. “Okay!” They take a few steps before turning around and giving him a hug. “Thanks for cheering me up! I’ll find a way to summon your bae, I promise!”

Alfonse sighs, watching the Summoner retreat to the castle. “He’s not my ‘bae’,” he mumbles.


	2. No More Ike!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren and Ike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Japanese Comic, which was translated by "Coolmanio", called "But I Can Clear It In a Few Turns!" I've seen it translated as other titles, though.

“This next map is going to have tons of magic-users, so I need some people who can counter that really well. Fjorm, how are you? All healed up?” The princess nods firmly. “Great! How about you, Niles? You have pretty high Resistance, you’d be a good counter for any flying mages.”

The archer smiles salaciously. “It would be my pleasure,” he purrs. Leo elbows him in the side. The Summoner ignores them and continues scrolling through their list of heroes.

“Soren, my darling!” The tactician grimaces at the nickname. “Your skill will keep the mages from countering you! I gave you the Phantom Speed seal, right?” He nods curtly. “Good, good. As for a red fighter… how about Legendary Ike?” At the name, Soren shoots to his feet in protest.

“Absolutely not,” he says. “Ike has terrible Resistance. It’s one of his only weaknesses.” The Summoner pouts at him.  
“But he has such a strong counter! And he’s one of the best red fighters we have!” Ike frowns uncomfortably in the corner as all the eyes in the room focus on him.

“I trust whatever Soren says,” he states quietly. The tactician tilts his chin up smugly.

The Summoner slumps. “Who can I send out, then?” A lone hand raises at the back of the room. They send a betrayed look at the hand’s owner.

“Think of it as an olive branch,” Zelgius states as he puts his hand back down, glancing at Ike and Soren. “A way to settle the dispute we have, at least for the moment.” Ike nods his thanks. The Summoner opens their mouth to protest, but Soren beats them to the punch.

“Just give it up. You send Ike out to fight enough as it is.” The last part is muttered under his breath. The Summoner stares at him for a moment, then starts grinning ear-to-ear. Soren’s eyes narrow. “What?”

“I see what’s going on here,” they giggle. “I’ll take Zelgius. Ike, you have the week off. You too, Soren.” Everyone stares at them in confusion.

“I don’t need a break,” Soren says slowly. “Unlike Ike, I haven’t been fighting nonstop. Why am I being taken off the team?” The Summoner shoots him a Look.

“Don’t you two lovebirds want to spend some time together?” Mia starts cackling in the background. The tips of Soren’s ears start turning bright red, and he tilts his head so his expression is hidden in shadow. In contrast, Ike barely looks fazed, even putting his arm around his tactician to the cheers of Mist and even Titania. The Summoner smirks and winks at Soren, who has the look of someone who is flustered and hates it. He takes a solid minute to regain his composure before sniffing and tilting his chin up.

“I suppose I’ll take a break. As long as we’re still getting paid.” The Summoner claps, delighted. Nina is crouched in the corner, furiously scribbling in a notebook.

“Okay! Halloween Henry, you take over for Soren, okay?” The spooky mage gives a manic smile and a cackle in response. “Cool! Then I guess we have our team. Meeting adjourned!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soren is legit my mage killer though, slap a Darting Blow 3 and Phantom Speed 3 seal on him and you've got yourself an untouchable killer. Just keep him behind some damage sponges and have a healer on hand, he'll destroy all the enemy mages and dragons for you, or at least soften them up for the others.


	3. Dancing Through Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laslow and Xander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty boi. Read end notes for a long-ass rant, if you like that kind of stuff. I might post some more chapters later, depending on if I ever write more. It'll probably happen if another year goes by without frickin' Bruno.

With his eyes closed, back against a tree, Laslow didn’t notice the Summoner sneaking up on him until it was too late.

“Gah!” He jumped as a hand came out of nowhere and ruffled his hair. “Did you have to give me a fright like that?” he asked the cloaked figure. They grinned at him.

“Yep! Why’re you out here all by yourself? It doesn’t look like you’re dancing,” they observed. Laslow sighs heavily.

“Yes, well… you’re well aware of my other identity, correct?” They nod. “So you’re aware you’ve summoned a different version of me. A version that dances… like my mother.” They nod again, a little slower as if in understanding. “Well, I haven’t told anyone from Nohr about my other name. My lord will surely be cross with me if he finds out I’ve been keeping secrets from him, and I’m loathe to be around when he inevitably connects the dots.”

“What makes you think he hasn’t figured it out already?” Laslow gives them a panicked look.

“Has he?” They shrug.

“I mean, we have another Odin running around now, and you know how good he is at subtlety. Don’t you think Xander will appreciate it more if you just come out and tell him?” Laslow glances away.

“I suppose… but I don’t think I’m brave enough to do that. It takes a lot of courage for me to even talk to people, you know.” The Summoner raises an eyebrow.

“But you flirt with the women here all the time.” Laslow blushes guiltily.

“Well, yes, but they don’t… MEAN anything,” he says. “I-I mean, of course they mean something! It’s just, that…”

“He means more,” the Summoner finishes, voice gentle. “I understand.” They pat his back reassuringly. “You do realize how smitten he is with you, right?” Laslow’s eyes grow wide, and he shoves them away instinctively, causing them to stumble a bit over one of the tree roots.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” They wave off his concern, and he bites his lip. “Please, don’t joke with me like that. I don’t think my heart can take it.” He looks down at his feet, not wanting to see the pity on their face.

“What would you like to say to him?” they prompt. He doesn’t look up, thoughts churning.

“I would say,” he starts hesitantly. “That I wish to stay by his side, for as long as I can, no matter my name or identity. But I understand that my wishes mean nothing in the grand scheme of things, and if he wishes to fire me for betraying his trust then I understand, and I will gladly resign.” A tear drips off his face to the forest floor. When had he started crying? He reaches up to wipe his eyes, but someone else’s hand beats him to it. Startled, he looks up and…

Oh. “My lord Xander!” Laslow exclaims, scrambling away to steady himself against the tree again. “I-I-I wasn’t- I mean, what can I do for you?” His lord gives him a concerned look, and he has to brace himself, fingers scrabbling against the wood behind him, for the flood of angry words he knows is coming. He closes his eyes, focusing on breathing, trying not to panic. Oh god, what if his lord decides firing him is not enough? What if he kills him then and there for treason? He feels sick just thinking about it. What if Owain and Severa are punished, too? He has no one to blame but himself. His breathing picks up, borderline hyperventilating, when something warm brushes his hand. He opens his eyes…

When had his lord gotten so close? He clasps Laslow’s hand in both of his own, as if he were something precious, and he is in such near proximity that Laslow swears he can see a galaxy swirling in those dark eyes.

“Laslow,” he murmurs. Then, “Inigo.” Laslow inhales sharply, mouth opening to spill apologies, but Xander quickly hushes him. “Leo explained everything to me, as Odin told him. I’m sorry you had to keep this a secret for so long.” Just like that, it feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Laslow sags against the tree, tears spilling over once more, and clutches his lord’s hand to his chest. His lord, ever patient and understanding, takes a step even closer, other hand curling gently around Laslow’s neck, and allows him to cry into his expensive clothes. His thumb strokes a soothing pattern against the back of his head. After a few moments, Laslow has calmed enough to release his death grip on the other man’s hand, and he smiles sheepishly at him, red-rimmed eyes shying away from the other’s gaze.

“Leo explained the basics, but he didn’t give me any details,” his lord says. “I’d like to know more about your world, later. What it was like.” Laslow nods, obedient. “And please, always remember,” he adds. “You are my precious retainer. Nothing will change that.”

Feeling bold (most likely from the adrenaline pumping through his veins from his utter delight at being accepted), Laslow raises his lord’s hand to his mouth for a kiss. “Of course, my lord,” he says. Lord Xander gives him a small, soft smile, and his heart flutters a bit. “I-I’ve been meaning to ask, but how did you find me?”

“The Summoner sent Feh to fetch me,” his lord replies, and Laslow chuckles. That Summoner, always one step ahead of everyone else… He makes a mental note to thank them as he hurries to catch up to his lord, who is already making his way out of the forest. After all, he thinks, as Xander’s hand grasps his own and holds it firmly, he never would have gotten the courage to find this happiness if it weren’t for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander/Laslow. Okay, hear me out. 
> 
> When I first played Fates, I had bought the Conquest version, so naturally I started with that path. I’m really glad they put a casual mode in so that I don’t lose units, because most of the appeal of Fire Emblem for me is the story surrounding each character. I found that I liked Xander a lot (not as much as Leo, however), and I wanted to pair him with someone to get his kid (who is not as cool as him, sadly). Cue the Looney Tunes music as I scrambled around trying to find a match for him that I actually liked. 
> 
> I know a lot of people like pairing him with Charlotte because she has great stats… but I can’t stand her. She is based on an interesting premise, sure, and I can appreciate her inheritance stats, but I absolutely hate her personality, and the only person I ever pair her with now is Benny, simply because he’s the only person who she feels right with. 
> 
> Other people pair him with Hinoka, and that I can understand. However, that pairing isn’t possible in Conquest; plus, I already ship Leo and Takumi, and the whole royals x royals thing gets old real fast (hence why I also don’t ship him with Ryoma). And since I wanted Siegbert, it was kind of a waste to put two royals together because I could use the royal blood for another kid so they can use Dragon Veins. All the other possible wives for Xander didn’t appeal to me either; none of them seemed like a good match for him at all, either personality or stat-wise. In the end, I admitted defeat when no one seemed like they would match him, and I started focusing on finding other pairs, as well as starting A rank partners.
> 
> Enter Laslow and Xander’s supports. Boy was I happy when I began reading these. The conversations flesh both characters out; Laslow changes from being a womanizer who flirts with (and sometimes marries) women who are not even into him to being a loyal retainer who cares for his lord’s physical and emotional state, and Xander opens up from being a serious and stoic leader to a vulnerable and protective individual. The ending to the A support nearly slayed me, I was so emotional about it. I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks they’re a good match; despite other ships being more popular, there is some really cute fanart of these two floating around the internet. 
> 
> Obviously all of this is my opinion, but I’m not afraid to proudly stand with the other Xanlas shippers and keep both of them single (except for when I want Soleil, because goddamn is she cute). I don’t like Xander’s voice acting lines in Heroes (it’s a little too “loud” for him), but you can’t have everything.
> 
> And hey, I get to marry Niles as a guy, so ;)


	4. REJOICE pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Valentine's Soren is a thing now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day is not just for romance (although I call it Single's Awareness Day lol).

"Anyone you're spending Valentine's Day with?" Sharena asks, bouncing on her feet. The Summoner shakes their head.

"Just family. I like to tease others about their relationships but when it comes to my own I'm kind of helpless." They chuckle quietly. Sharena puts her arm around them.

"That's okay! I'm sure your family will enjoy spending time with you! I know I would!" 

She can't see the Summoner's face under their hood, but she has a feeling they're smiling. "Thanks, Sharena." They stand, stretching a bit. "I'm going to see if I can channel my loneliness to summon someone new, I'll see you later."

"Alright, but come and hang out with me whenever you want, okay?" They nod, whistling as they walk off. Sharena sighs. Maybe she can go bother Sakura or one of the manaketes...

 

~

 

That evening, she notices two people sitting on one of the castle walls, looking out at the sunset. The yellow cape and giant axe of Brave Ike are familiar to her, but the olive green robes and basket of flowers are not. For a split second she thinks it's Bridal Ninian, since she uses a bouquet as a weapon, but Ninian's hair isn't black and she would be wearing a white dress (like a bride) not robes. In fact, that silhouette looks an awful lot like...

Wait, did the Summoner finally find a "Soren alt" or whatever they call it? She sneaks closer to confirm it's him, but before she can get very far five more people join the two sitting down. Ike, Legendary Ike, and Soren greet their counterparts quietly, while Valentine's Titania and regular Titania gracefully sit down on Brave Ike's right. 

"The others should be coming soon," Titania says. As if on cue, a group of silhouettes rises from the forest in the distance, flying toward the castle. Elincia and Nephenee jump off the pegasus, while Sothe carefully makes his way down from Haar's wyvern. Tibarn, Reyson, Leanne and Naesala land in sync with a flap of their wings, settling on the corner of the castle walls. 

Ike pats Sothe's shoulder. The green-haired boy looks miserable, probably because they still haven't gotten Micaiah in any of her forms yet. Sharena makes a mental note to remind the Summoner to add her to the "most wanted" list. 

The group sits there serenely, idle conversation being made as the sun goes down. Shortly after the last warm rays dip under the horizon, the group stands, dusting themselves off and stretching. 

"Let's get dinner," Tibarn suggests, to the murmured agreement of the others. The group walks right past Sharena's hiding spot, and she almost has a heart attack when Valentine's Soren looks her straight in the eye as he passes.

"You really can't trick a tactician, huh," she groans as she quickly flees, hoping that no one else saw her. How embarrassing to be caught spying on her own allies! Hopefully the Summoner will formally introduce them soon, then she can privately apologize. In the meantime, she'll go camp out in Veronica's room for a while, at least until everyone else goes to sleep. Veronica must be lonely too, she thinks.

Then it's settled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only got Valentine's Soren though, not Ike;; I'm not too upset though, I already have Brave Ike and Legendary Ike so it's cool. Also I'm sad I don't have Mist because that would have been nice to include her in this scene. Maybe next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously. Where the fuck is Bruno.


End file.
